Nature
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Hibiya asks Delic for help in the bathroom. Only Delic wants it to be for a vulgar thing. [Drabble]


"Hibi-chan!" Delic calls, entering the boy's bathroom with a noisy creak from the old swing door. There's doesn't appear to be anyone else here and all of the stalls are wide open with the exception of one, so the blond has a good idea of where the other young man is squirreled away.

"I always figured you'd be too proper to wanna make-out in the school bathroom," he happily admits, breezily walking to the closed stall.

Hibiya huffs from behind the door, "What sort of deviant would want to be kissed and groped next to a public toilet?"

"All of the girls and three of the boys from class 2-A last year," Delic responds without a beat or a hint of shame. He can't see the brunet's immediate grimace or disgust.

"You let that distasteful Hanamura shove his uncouth tongue-" Hibiya cuts himself off, clicking open the lock on his stall to poke his head out. There were more important matters, he could always chastise the blond later.

"Delic, I asked you to come here to help me. I need a favor."

The other male grins lecherously, his eyebrows wiggling momentarily. "Anything you want, beautiful."

The stall door slams shut hastily, the lock clicking back in, before the blond can put his hand on the door to open it wider. " _Not that kind!_ Must your mind always be abandoned to the gutter?"

Delic ignores the light insult. He's far too used to Hibiya's quirks and behavior to find offense to them or his actions anymore. It's probably a tad strange to others, but he kind of finds them cute. The brunet calls him halfheartedly crafted names when he flusters but still scoots closer to him and holds his hand all the same.

"So, what's up?"

Delic can hear Hibiya pressing himself against the door, can see his school slip-ons almost poking out from under the stall door. "Delic," he whispers, forcing the blond to lean in to hear him better, "do you recall our conversation about my body sometime ago?"

"Yeah, what about – _oh_." Everything clicks right into place. "Should I ask the nurse for some stuff, or…?"

"I have extras in my locker, I just can't make the walk at the moment." Hibiya can feel the mess every time he shifts his legs. The warm, damp, stickiness pooling on his pad against his crotch. He's petrified that it's going to overflow and stain his clothes and then what will he do? He had forgotten to grab an extra after using what he had stuffed into his school bag after lunch. Hibiya feels so stupid, but the cramps, the pain relievers, and the blood loss, it all combines together and askews his mind horribly sometimes.

"Gotcha," Delic responds instantly. Hibiya hears him walk back out, the bathroom door creaking. It takes him a minute to startle against the door of the stall. He hadn't given the blond his locker combination! Now he's uncertain if he should be worried that his lock will be broken or that Delic knows the combination without ever being told.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opens too forcefully for it to creak, Delic's overly loud and excited voice bouncing around the bathroom and down the mostly empty school halls. " _You have a picture of us taped in your locker! Hibi-chan, that's so adorable!_ "

Hibiya almost snaps at him to _be quiet_ , but his hands are suddenly more welcoming of his red face as it sinks into them.

Delic's knuckles rap on the stall door and the brunet's quick to open the door, snatch the fresh pad, and lock it closed again.

"Go wait in the hall!"

The blond rolls his eyes, "I wasn't gonna stand in here. What kind of pervert do you take me for?"

"The abhorrent kind that allowed that repugnant Hanamura from class 2-A to slither his tongue down their throat!"

"If it makes you feel better; my hand brushed his crotch while we were making out and he creamed his pants like a thirteen year old. He still doesn't look me in the eye when we pass in the halls."

"Leave!"

"Yes, yes."

Delic's leaning against the wall and diddling around with his phone when Hibiya quietly exits the bathroom. He hums acknowledgment as the brunet awkwardly shifts his school bag on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Hibiya says softly as the blond pockets his phone.

Delic smiles, his lips widening slowly., and leans down. His voice comes out a mischievous purr. "We're not next to a toilet anymore."

" _Delic,_ " Hibiya sighs, bending his head away from the other man.

The blond laughs, smile opening to a grin. "Let's stop at that cafe you like on the way home. They're still doing that chocolate caramel swirl coffee special."

The shorter male nods with a soft, pleased noise. Delic's steps are slower when they begin walking, keeping his longer legs in check to walk beside Hibiya as his gait is tighter than normal. Hibiya's not one for any types of PDA, but today, even before they're off of the school grounds, he decides to twine their fingers together.


End file.
